Welcome to the Ape Academy!
by Lindij
Summary: Specter has escaped, again. But this time he opens a school for humans so they can become real pipo monkeys. That way he believes no human will ever come in his way to take over the world once for all. Now Spike and the other Ape Catchers are trapped inside the Academy with no gadgets, any clue about how they are going to stop Specter or to get out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the grass swaying lazily and the sun shining brightly upon the citizens of Tokyo. The people were greeting each other pleasantly, and you could almost hear what they said. On the outskirts of town, on a small uphill, the Professor's base was located. And inside, the famous Ape Catchers were hanging out, enjoying the nice day. Spike and his younger cousin Jimmy were playing their usual video games, Natalie was reading a book, Kei was giving his baseball bat a few practice swings, and Jake was sitting on the sofa next to Spike with a bored expression on his face. The Professor had locked himself into his computer room to do a quick research, and Casi (a computer program to help around in the professor's lab) was happily doing some computer business. In short, it was a very peaceful day.

"There's something wrong," Jimmy said as he hammered away on his playstation controller.

_tap tap tap_

"Huh?" Spike briefly looked at him, but made sure to keep his eyes glued to the TV screen. "What do you mean?"

_tap tap_

"I don't know. I just got this bad feeling," Jimmy grimaced. "You guys sure Specter's back at the Amusement Park? Is there a chance he could've escaped?"

_Tap tap tap_

"Stop being such a worry-wart," Spike rolled his eyes and smirked. "There's no way he can escape. Unless some moron places a Peak Point Helmet in the monkey cage again. Seriously, who does that? It took me months to capture all those monkeys!"

".. Or if another kid 'accidentally' pushes a button and sends pants and helmets to all the monkeys," Natalie laughed from her spot by the large windows.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Hey! I already told you that it was all by an accident!" Jimmy blurted out, standing up and losing his grip on the controller. "And besides, I captured all the monkeys so there really shouldn't be a problem!"

_KO! Player 1 wins!_

Spike burst out laughing and punched Jimmy's arm. "Hahah, that's whatcha get when you get all worked up for nothing! Chill a little, Nat's only messing with you." He glanced at Natalie for confirmation, but she just smiled and shrugged, going back to read her book.

"I would love to see you catch the monkeys for a change instead of bossing us around," Jimmy mumbled under his breath, but unfortunately loud enough for Natalie to hear. "What was that?" She asked in an annoyed voice, looking up from her book and glaring at Jimmy.

"You heard me! I sa- Umpff!"

"Shut up, you moron!" Jake hissed, covering the younger red-head's mouth with his hand. "Nevermind him, he's just pissed cuz he ruined everyone's summer that time when he released those monkeys around the world." Jake smiled innocently at Natalie, but she just rolled her eyes and went back to read her book.

When she was no longer looking, Jake glared at Jimmy. "What's with you today? You know how Natalie gets when she's angry. We don't want the lab to- EEEEW WHAT THE HELL!"

Jimmy smirked victoriously as Jake was shaking his hand and looking at it in disgust. "You- you _licked_ my hand!"

Jimmy shrugged. "Let's play another round, Spike" He told his cousin, completely ignoring Jake. "And no interferences this time!"

"What! I was saving your ass from Natalie's wrath!" Jake gaped. "And this is the thanks I get?"

"You were what?" Natalie asked confusedly from her usual spot, looking at everyone in the room.

"Gez can you guys please calm down!" Spike resisted the urge to capture all the those loudmouths in his get net. "I'm getting a headache. OWW HEY!"

"Oh shit, sorry Spike!" Kei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just practicing on my Super Special Kei Pitch!" He pumped his fist high up in the air, striking a pose. "Do you mind throwing my ball back? I'm sorry I hit your head."

"Well that's nice, but baseball practices is supposed to happen OUTSIDE!" Natalie yelled, pushing her green fleece blanket aside and getting up on her feet. "How can you be so careless!? What if you broke something? Do you ever think?"

"What is there to break?" Kei asked cluelessly, looking around the almost empty living room.

"This is a _lab_!"

"Yeah, so? It got pretty good space."

"Oi! We're trying to beat a game here!" Spike yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm going to wash my hands," Jake informed them, walking towards the bathroom.

"Shut it, Spike! My house, my rules!" Natalie glared at the red-head. "Who even invited you over?"

"The Professor did! Actually he invited us all," Jimmy said in his usual, cheerful voice. His uneasiness from before seemed to have disappeared. "Hey, where's Pipotchi?"

As everyone were busy yelling at each other, nobody noticed that the TV switched channel. The colorful gaming landscape was now replaced with a blank, black screen. Soon Specter's face appeared, an evil look on his face. "Well hello fellow Ape Catcher," he said with a smirk. "We meet again."

When nobody gave him the slightest of attention, he slammed his fist down at his desk, causing a loud bang to shakily echo through the lab. Suddenly everyone stopped arguing, fixing their glances on the TV screen. A gasp escaped Natalie's mouth, and she quickly covered it with her shaky hand. "Sp- Specter! What the hell are you doing on the screen?"

Specter's lips curled up in a smile once again. "Glad you asked. Obviously, those damn twins managed to spoil my previous plan about hosting my brilliant TV show worldwide. But when I think about it, I'll thank you for doing that. That was an idiotic plan, actually."

"You think so?" Kei asked in disbelief.

Specter laughed shortly. "Why of course. I've figured out that today's youth don't watch TV Shows anymore, so following my previous plan would be foolish. And I must say, I'm quite relieved there's only you useless humans in my way to get world domination."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike glared at the albino monkey. "We've captured you three times. It should be obvious that we can capture you again!"

"Do you realize how pathetic you're sounding?" Specter shook his head. "Of course you won't capture me, because I won't make the same mistakes I did before. I always release the monkeys at the local amusement parks around so they can help me get world domination, but I didn't realize that there was something I was doing wrong all the time."

"You mean you realized how unfair you were being?" Natalie raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. There's nothing unfair with what I'm doing," Specter said, folding his hands together in front of his mouth. "You egoistic humans all walk around thinking how superior you're being over all other living creatures. Locking animals inside cages for entrainment, tearing their fur off so you can use them for fashion purposes, going hunting just for fun - the list goes on. Do you think you're being fair? Do you realize how disgusting you humans are!? Humans are truly the world's worst disease!"

"I know a lot of humans are doing retarded stuff, but don't you dare compare all of us to them! Just like you monkeys we humans got different personalities," Spike glared at the screen, anger boiling inside him.

"Yeah, and with you taking over the world and making every human your slaves will improve the situation?" Natalie asked angrily.

"You dumb kids. I never said I was going to make you my slaves," the smile on the white monkey's face never disappeared.

"Then what do you want?" Jimmy asked innocently.

"I have already released all the monkeys at the local amusement parks..."

"What a shock," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"And I have build a brand new Ape Academy which every human will attend to become real pipo monkeys. That way, no human will EVER stand in my way to dominate this world! And as a bonus, everyone will become happy."

"That's the dumbest plan you've came up with so far," Kei pointed out. "And how will we become happy with this?"

"Laugh all you want while you can. All my fellow pipo monkeys are all happy with being commanded by me and eating bananas. Together, we can _all_ live in this world happily. Think about it, no wars, no discrimination, no unhappiness... Just pipo monkeys playing around and obeying me."

"That sounds horrible," Kei said. "Can we play sports though? And do we have to attend school?"

"No school after the Ape Academy, and you can play sports freely in your free time."

"That doesn't seem _too_ bad, does it?" Kei nodded at the others, only to get angry glares back.

"How are you going to stuff 7 billion people into an Academy?" Spike asked, clenching his fist.

"Excellent question. There is currently only one Ape Academy in Tokyo which 700 human students can attend. When you guys and all the other people graduate, I got 700 more pipo monkeys. You guys will travel around the world, building Ape Academies everywhere you go, and before we know it; Everyone has been turned into pipo monkeys!"

"So, how long will school last?" Jimmy asked a little bit uneasy.

"A month," Specter nodded. "Doesn't sound too bad, am I right?"

"Specter, this is ridiculous!" Natalie slammed her fist on the coffee table. "You can't do this! It's .. It's just wrong!"

"Oh yes I can! And I will! Just you wait and see!" Specter smirked. "I hope you'll get along with your new teachers. I will make sure they'll teach you everything you need to know. Pipo Monkeys! NOW!" Specter pointed at the Monkey catchers, and soon pipo monkeys burst through the door, windows, walls and the tak pipe. There wasn't a chance any of them could grab their get nets, the monkeys were everywhere! Before they know it, the monkeys pulled out ropes and tied them all up, carrying them on their shoulders and out of the door.

"Man, what were they yelling about?" Jake wondered aloud as he opened the bathroom door. His question was soon answered, as hundreds of pipo monkeys were running around his legs. "Oh great, what did I miss _this_ time?" He didn't seem too surprised. After all he had missed the two last ape escapes, and also the first as he became brainwashed by Specter.

"Uki!" A monkey pointed at Jake, making more monkeys look at his direction.

"Uki ukiuk!" Six monkeys replied in unison, running towards Jake and tying him up before he could say anything.

And all this time, Specter was grinning victoriously, watching them being kidnapped by his pipo monkeys. "Yes, this is the day. The day this world will become mine. And this time, _no_ humans will stand in my way."

**-:-**

**So, what do you guys think? I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while, but I wasn't sure if I should type it or not. And by the way, this happens after the events of AE3, obviously xD**

**The other characters will appear later**

**Until next time :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oww! Be careful! I bought this skirt recently!" The eldest red head growled in annoyance and pain as she was thrown at the asphalted ground. Trying her best to control the anger inside her, she looked up and faced the six pipo monkeys who had bought her into a small, dark room. Her legs were sore, her arms were aching because of the rope and she was hungry and tired. The journey had been long, and Natalie wasn't sure she was happy to finally arrive at the final destination or saddened.

The pipo monkeys tilted their head to the side, looking at her curiously. "Uki uki," one of them spoke up, handing her a paper. Natalie glared at them, but accepted the paper anyway. What else could she do? She let her hazelnut brown eyes skim through the paper, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"What? What kind of... _form_ is this? She questioned. Indeed the paper looked like some sort of a form, with random questions and pop quizzes. "Do I have to fill this?"

"Uki," a monkey replied, pointing at the form. He pulled out a pen from his pant pocked and gave it to her.

"You know what, screw this! I don't understand what you're saying anyway, so I'm leaving!" Natalie spat out, making an attempt to stand up. Her sore leg prevented her to do so though, and out of pain she fell back on the ground. Growling out in pain, she sighed in defeat.

The moneys, on the other hand, didn't take any chances. Quickly they ran to the exit door and blocked it. Then they pulled out guns from nowhere and pointed it threateningly at her.

"UKI UK!" The monkey who seemed like the leader yelled at her angrily, nodding towards the paper.

Natalie rubbed her temples, trying to keep her cool. She realized walking out of this place was not an opinion without filling out the form. She did not have any gadgets or the experience of catching monkeys. _'I wonder how the others are doing,'_ she thought, grabbing the pen and paper.

"Okay, let's get down to business," she thought out loud, reading the first sentence. The monkeys watched her with interest, happy that she had obeyed them.

**Name:** Natalie

**Age:** 14

**Height**: 155 cm

**Weight**: xx

**Male** ( ) **Female** ( X )

**Why are you attending this Academy:**

Natalie smacked her forehead, shaking her head in utter annoyance. _'Because you pest of some monkeys forced me!' _But as she realized she could get in trouble if she wrote that, she wrote something else that came into her mind.

**Why are you attending this Academy:** Because I can, literally.

**Any special interests:** Computers, movies, cooking...

Natalie filled out the form as fast as she could, not caring about what she wrote. The faster she was done with this crap, the faster she could get out. The small room didn't have a window, and the heat was getting worse by each minute that passed. The questions mainly consisted of what she would do in dangerous situations, and about her health.

Natalie wiped her forehead as she finished the last question and breathed out in relief. "Done!" She chirped, smiling for the first time after being kidnapped.

"Uki," the monkey who seemed like the leader demanded, walking over and grabbing the paper. Natalie crossed her arms, watching him as he looked through the paper carefully. After a while he nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Uki ukiuk!" He yelled to the others, making them step aside. Natalie carefully got up, and to her surprise her legs didn't ache anymore. "Oh sweet freedom!" She smiled, walking towards the blending sunlight outside.

Covering her eyes with her hands, she walked out the door. Slowly opening her eyes and peeking through her fingers, she saw something that looked like a school campus. Removing her hand completely, she took a long look around the area, amazed by the sight. It was an extremely large outdoor area with many different buildings spread out amongst it. There were many court yards spread around, all with bright green grass and a few piles of leaves from the threes scattered around. Natalie saw some signs spelling 'Gym', 'Pool' and 'Practice room'.

There were also many different sport fields. And for those who wasn't fond of sports, there were large threes with benches under, making a perfect reading spot. Some stone pathways that had bark chips spread on either side to help the threes grow were also around the grass yard, each pathway leading into the various buildings. Even through the area was beautiful, Natalie couldn't help but feel depressed about the extremely large wall that surrounded the academy. The wall was made of concrete, completely blocking the sight of the 'outside world.'

Natalie noticed that there were many people, actually all about her age, walking towards a large hall. Some monkey guards were leading the way, making sure nobody sneaked out. For a second she was worried about that all her friends had been placed in another section of the Academy, judging by her being four years older than them. As she was deep in thoughts and worries, someone nudged her back.

"Uki!" An angry voice yelled, making Natalie jump in surprise.

"Hey! I'm not deaf," she replied, rubbing her ear.

The monkey kept nudging her with his gun, giving Natalie no other opinion than follow the crowd of humans into the hall. Out of worry, she looked around for her friends. But all she saw was scared teens, some even crying. Not that she blamed them. If she hadn't known Specter herself she would be scared to death too.

As they all gathered together in the hall, the light dimmed out. Now everyone was frantically looking around in the dark hall, wondering what was going to happen. Soon enough, loud bang was heard from the stage, followed by thick smoke. All the spotlights were being aimed at the smoke, and as expected Specter floated out of the smoke with his floating chair. Taking a good look at the frightened teenagers, he gave them a small smile.

"Welcome to my Academy!" He announced, spreading his arms. "I know most of you have arrived here in such a short notice, and many of you are possibly scared, yes?"

The mass of humans nodded immediately, looking hopefully at him. Like he was supposed to save them. _Yeah right_

"Then I have to tell you, there isn't really anything to be scared of," Specter said calmly. "The World is currently facing a lot of difficulties. Wars are about to break lose, the World Leaders are arguing, and to keep you youngsters safe from all that we have decided to keep you safely here in this Academy. Here you will learn to survive in the outside world, and after being here for a month, you can all reunite with your families. There's no need to worry about them now, as they are all safe in other temporary camps."

"As you understand, this is an Intensive Academy which will make you qualified to survive the harsh outside world as it is now. Together, we can fight against the unrighteous World Leaders who do nothing but declare wars on each other and hurting innocent civilians!"

Some of the teenager nodded at each other, suddenly being calm about the situation. Natalie on the other hand, was gaping at the white monkey, not believing what she was hearing. _'He got to be kidding me_!' She thought in disbelief. _'How dare he lying to all these innocent people like that! He's obviously trying to making himself look like the good guy to calm them all down. Little do they know they will all end up like .. like pipo monkey slaves_!'

"So what do you say, my fellow humans," he asked, looking through the crowd. "Join me, and we will all rule the world together, in peace and harmony!"

"YEAH!" Some guys yelled beside Natalie, making her roll her eyes. Others continued to nod at each other, not so scared anymore.

"Good," Specter said. "In that case, let me introduce you to my five top teachers, all specializing in different areas." He floated to the side, making more room for five other colorful monkeys.

"No, it can't be," Natalie said quietly, biting her lip. Oh how she wished she was wrong...

"Let me introduce you to Ukki Yellow, Pink, White, Blue and Red!" Specter announced, nodding at them.

"Hi, my name's Pink and I'll be your fabulous music and drama teacher!" The pink monkey introduced herself, waving sweetly. A couple of boys nearby whistled at her, making her blush and flip her blonde hair. "I can't wait to meet you all!"

The white monkey spoke up next. "Hillo my fillow ztudentz!" He said. "I will be yur zcience and math ticher."

"And I," the red muscular monkey spoke, "Will be your Gym teacher! Hiyah!" He broke a large three in two, earning claps and whistles from the crowd.

"I will be your history and geography teacher," The blue monkey said, crossing his arms. Some girls giggled at this, nudging each other.

"An Iiii-" The yellow monkey said, spinning around the stage. "Will be your English teacher! Oh my, oh my, I can't wait to meet all of you cute guys! Let's open a world of learning toget-"

"Yes, thank you teachers," Specter interrupted Yellow, not wanting to scare the students as they all had calmed down. He gestured them to get lost and faced the teenagers again. "I hope you all will have a good stay. If there's anything you need, I'll be in the Principal's office. Remember, this month will be one of your most memorable months of your lives, so make the best out of it. Good luck."

And suddenly, Specter disappeared in thin air. Everyone looked amused at the stage, well everyone except Natalie. _'I got to find the others_,' she thought, running through the mass of students and towards the exit. As she was about to walk out of the hall, a pipo monkey blocked her way. "What do you want!? I'm in a hurry!" She growled, looking down at the monkey.

"Uki uki?" He asked, noting something down on his notebook.

Natalie scratched her head, not understanding anything. "Huh? I don't speak _ape_."

The pipo monkey pulled out something that looked like an ID card, and pointed at her.

"Oooh you mean ID card?" Natalie laughed dryly. "I haven't got mine yet."

"Ukiuk uki," The monkey explained, pointing towards a large stand with many monkeys behind. "Uki uk," he then said, pulling her towards it.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Natalie said, "I'm getting my ID card."

"Uki!" the monkey said satisfied, walking away from her and towards some other people.

Natalie walked up to the stand, facing a pipo monkey behind the counter. "Oh okay, I want to get my ID Card?" She asked a little bit unsurely.

"Uki uki!" The monkey replied, handing her a form.

"Geez I'm so tired of forms," Natalie sighed, but filled out her name anyway.

The monkey grabbed the form as she was done filling it, looking through it carefully, and giving her the ID card.

"Wow, that was fast. Thanks," Natalie said, studying her ID card as she walked away from the stand.

**Name**: Natalie

**Age**: 14

**FEMALE**

**Type**: RED

**Dorm number**: 20, Building A

"Type Red?" The redhead wondered out loud. "Oh, they mean which pant color I would wear. Too bad I have no plan to become a pipo monkey," she shuddered. But she got to admit, red pants, not bad. They are usually the strong attackers, and it was no secret that Natalie could be harsh when she was angry.

But before doing anything else, she decided to head towards her dorm. They got in total about a month to defeat Specter, so a little rest would not hurt. Especially after such a sudden and long journey.

Walking inside the A building, she quickly sprinted up the stairs and into the long hallway of the second floor. She studied her ID card again and walked up to the door with the '20' sign on it. Knocking on it once, she grabbed the door knob and opened the door slightly. She peeked inside, but didn't see anyone. "Weird, the door was open," she thought out loud, closing the door behind her and stepping into the room. "Hello?"

The small room looked like a rather cozy living room, with large windows, a sofa pointed towards a TV, a small kitchen by the side and two doors on the other side. On the dining table right next to the red head was a pink backpack and a baseball bat, proving that there had been people in this dorm. "Hello?" Natalie called again, walking towards one of the two doors. She knocked on the door and peeked inside, but no one was there. Only two bunk beds. The two by the top were already taken, with bags and clothes on top of the blankets.

Sighing, she closed the door and opened the other door.

Knocking on it once, she peeked inside. Just the bathroom.

"Gez, I just hope my roommates are okay people," Natalie mumbled, plopping down on the sofa and sighing deeply. She closed her eyelids and was about to drift into a deep slumber when...

"OH MY GOSH KEI! HOW DARE THEY DO THAT! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO RECORD MY NEW SINGLE! JUST ABOUT! AND THEN-"

"Calm down sis, I heard you," a familiar male voice spoke, interrupting the female one. Annoyed, Natalie looked up and faced up the two loudmouths, only to gasp in surprise.

"Kei! Yumi! You're both safe!" She beamed, instantly forgetting about her nap and hurrying over to the two younger twins.

"Of course," Kei scratched his nose. "We have beaten Specter's tail before and we can surely do that again."

"That filthy monkey can count on that!" Yumi stomped her feet. "Those pipo monkeys kidnapped me right before I was about to record my new single!" She continued to whine.

"Don't worry," Natalie sweatdropped. "You're one of the city's greatest idols, Yumi. I'm sure you'll get another chance when we get back."

Yumi crossed her arms, muttering something under her breath.

"So are the others okay?" Natalie asked hopefully, looking at the blue haired male.

"Oh, you mean Spike, Jake and Jimmy?" Kei asked. "Yeah, they're fine. At least the last time when I met them in them in the hall. But there's no need to worry. They're experienced monkey catchers after all. They'll be fine."

"I guess you're right," Natalie sighed, walking towards the large windows. "In that case, we'll wait for them. I just hope Grandpa, Casi or Aki will manage to contact us soon," she said as she glanced on her cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>-:-<strong>


End file.
